


Melting Point

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2018 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom!Rin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Post-Olympics, Switching, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: Week/Prompt: 2/OnsenRin is determined to make their mini vacation the best and most relaxing Sousuke's ever had, because he deserves it.





	Melting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys Sousuke getting pampered.

Rin smiled against his arms, resting his head against the side of the hot pool of water, content to watch Sousuke drifting off into a daze. It had been so long since they had any time to themselves, and a vacation was exactly what the doctor ordered. Forget his own need to relax, watching the tension ease from Sousuke’s shoulders and his face soften into blissful acceptance was more than rewarding. It had been a whirlwind after getting gold at his first Olympics. The euphoria of his win quickly overthrown by the sheer number of interviews, sponsorships, and general attention he was getting.

 

It was great, it was, and he loved the attention, he really did. Still, all that put a strain on their relationship as it was harder to meet up, harder to talk. Their schedules mismatched and he was always being whisked away on something else he had to do. After a solid year of craziness that neither of them had really expected, it was nice to have a reprieve. With the Winter Olympics now coming into the spotlight he had managed to get away. So, there they were, at an unknown onsen far away from anyone who knew him.

 

Sure, a couple of locals recognized him, but they also were polite enough to realize why Rin would be out there. He wasn’t so cruel as to ignore people who asked for a photo, but he did ask for them to keep that to themselves until he left the area. Everyone was understanding and so far it had been a pleasant experience.

 

The sound of the door opening and a few voices coming from the changing room had Rin waking up from his daze, just enjoying the way Sousuke was enjoying himself. He placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m getting out, don’t stay in here too long okay?”

 

Sousuke blinked open his eyes, looking at Rin. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, just don’t like turning into a boiled lobster like you,” Rin said with a laugh, standing up. “I’m serious though, don’t stay too long, okay?”

 

“Kay,” Sousuke said, closing his eyes again. Rin smiled at him one more time before he left, just as a few elderly gentlemen entered.

 

Drying off and throwing on his kimono he thought of how else he could make this vacation special, secretly he had planned on it being a reward for Sousuke and his patience with him. Sousuke had done all the waiting but Rin had done the complaining, and he knew it was unfair but during particularly stressful times he couldn’t help himself, wondering if Sousuke really loved him. They were words that meant nothing, but hurt Sousuke all the same, he’s sure of it.

 

They had talked it all out, but guilt and love for spoiling Sousuke had him planning this extravagant getting away. Rin wanted Sousuke to experience all of life’s pleasures all at once and to just relax. Thinking about that he left the inn to find some needed items. It had been awhile since he had been on the receiving end, and Rin thought it would be just a little something extra to add to their time together. The thought of Sousuke’s surprise and having him completely blissed out under him had Rin going back with a small skip to his step.

 

Checking to make sure Sousuke hadn’t come back yet Rin went into the private bathroom and got set to prepping himself. He always found it kind of embarrassing, but more than that Rin wanted Sousuke to just sit back and let him do the work. That, and he was a bit impatient himself. There was nothing like soft-pliant Sousuke, sweet and sleepy with gentle moans and eyes blown wide. Rin could not get enough of that look, which is exactly why no matter what position they were in, Rin had to take control. Watch Sousuke unravel, his stoic façade fall away and his barely there requests becoming full out pleas.

 

By the time Rin was finished he was already sporting a boner, flushing as mere thoughts of Sousuke woke him up. Debating whether to wait for Sousuke in his kimono or a towel while he dried off, he heard a low voice in the other room, and a heavy thump. Opening the bathroom door, he peaked out to see Sousuke already flopped down on a bed, arms pillowed under his head. He chuckled, deciding to fix the towel around him as he walked into the room, settling on top of Sousuke’s ass. Sousuke grunted but made no other acknowledgement to the other being there.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Mm.” Sousuke hummed under him. Rin’s hand found its way to Sousuke’s loose collar, staring at the expanse of his neck. The skin hot to the touch.

 

“I think you stayed in a little too long,” Rin said, leaning down and planting a kiss against his hairline, Sousuke shivering at the touch. “Don’t feel dizzy do you?”

 

“Just tired, but seems like you have other things in mind,” Sousuke said, lifting his ass back against Rin, laughing at his flustered squeak. “What’s got you so worked up all of a sudden?”

 

“Just thinking of you,” Rin teased, enjoying the red on the tips of Sousuke’s ears. Not a single retort as he slid his hands up and down Sousuke’s back.

 

Sousuke got up just a little, letting Rin loosen his kimono enough to slide it down his shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. Getting on his knees he leaned forward, dipping a hand under the fabric, following the dip of Sousuke’s spine. Rin heard the soft sigh escape his lips and started to place butterfly kisses against his shoulder. Massaging, scratching the warm skin, breath splaying across Sousuke’s neck as he shifted to show the other shoulder just as much attention.

 

He let his hands caress his sides, wiggling his way between Sousuke’s chest and the bed, gently pulling at his abs. Sousuke let out soft content noises, his hair a mess on the white pillow. He was gorgeous, angelic, the most beautiful thing Rin had ever seen.  Rin let out a small smile, letting himself get a little sentimental as he kissed the soft part of Sousuke’s cheek. “Turn over.”

 

“M’kay,” Sousuke said, following Rin’s orders without much prompt, Rin up on his knees giving the other the space he needed to rearrange himself. Rin’s breath caught, somehow the frame created by the slipping fabric of his kimono made him look so much more alluring. A shiver ran up his spine as he watched Sousuke lay back, sprawled out, tan cheeks flushed pink as Rin dragged a single hand down Sousuke’s chest.

 

Diving in, he attached himself to Sousuke’s neck, counting the little moans and groans as successes as he fondled the muscles of his boyfriend’s chest. Letting his calloused fingers graze over the sensitive nubs resting there, sucking the gasp out of Sousuke’s mouth before he even made it. Sousuke squirmed under Rin’s palms, he could feel the press of his member against his ass grow stiffer with each sweep across his chest. Could feel him cant his hips up towards him as he kneaded his sides, a delicious sound escaping between their kisses.

 

The debauched look on his face as he finished robbing Sousuke of all his breath was the last straw, and before he new it he was grabbing the bottle of lube and the condom from his bag. Sousuke watching with dark eyes as he came back. The lust in his eyes was replaced with surprise as Rin rolled the condom on Sousuke’s hardening member. His name on his lips as he looked for answers. Rin kissed him.

 

“Just let me do all the work,” Rin said, pulling Sousuke’s kimono loose. Sousuke got the hint, shifting to pull it away, throwing it aside. Pouring a liberal amount of lube onto his hand, he coated Sousuke, savoring the grunt of surprise and the way his eyes shut, breathing become hard with every stroke.

 

“But Rin, it’s been awhile for you, let me,” Sousuke said, but Rin put a finger to his lips. A spark igniting in his stomach at the way he kissed the pad of it, leaning into his hand. “Are you sure?”

 

“Do you have to ask?” Rin chuckled, pouring more lube on his hand to coat himself as well as he could. “But if you could hold back until I’m ready, I’d appreciate.”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Sousuke said with a nod. Rin grinned, giving him a kiss as a reward. Sousuke was always so careful when it was Rin. He wished he’d treat himself with that same amount of care, but he couldn’t deny the hazy lust or the pleads for him to go harder, rougher.

 

Together they helped Rin seat himself on Sousuke’s dick, hot, so hot and wide and he could never really get used to it. It impressed him whenever he did it, made him appreciate the heat he so often entered all the more. The pain was dull, the going slow at first, but Rin kept his breathing trained, relaxing himself, focusing more on the way Sousuke trembled as he took him in. Once he was fully seated he let out a deep breath, smiling at Sousuke who was looking at him as if he was one of the seven wonders of the world.

 

He leaned back over him, gasping at the movement, but unable to contain himself. Sousuke opened up to him so easily, legs trembling, trying so hard to stay still for Rin. His mouth was so hot and his eyes fluttered closed, his hands holding Rin tentatively, not wanting to jostle Rin while he was getting used to him. Minutes passed, and when wet, sloppy spit started to get in the way Rin finally pulled back, grabbing a sheet and wiping away the drool that was rolling down Sousuke’s cheek, laughing at his disgruntled face. He sat up then, a slow roll of his hips as he got used to the feeling of Sousuke searing him from the inside out. Everything was on fire as he began to move, Sousuke’s head thrown back against his pillow as he gasped his name like a prayer.

 

Sweat started to bead on his face, his thighs burning as he fucked himself against Sousuke, hand squeezing the one entwined in his. The moans in Sousuke grew and his own started to escape him despite himself, their pace picking up as Sousuke used his heels to arch himself into Rin, trying to meet him halfway. The pooling heat in his stomach grew unbearable, the ache of his leaking member hitting Sousuke’s belly as he leaned down for a burning kiss. He could tell Sousuke was close from the way his breath stuttered, he name on his lips getting harder to depict as he groaned into Rin’s mouth. Sitting back up he grabbed Sousuke’s free hand and placed it on his own member, the other beginning to tug and stroke in a sporadic rhythm, pulling him closer.

 

He leaned back further than, reaching behind him to wear they were connected and let his hand travel down, grazing Sousuke’s balls before he dragged a finger against Sousuke’s puckered hole, putting the smallest pressure there and then Sousuke was arching up to him almost painfully, his breath stolen from him. Rin groaned, the sudden thrust being a little too much for him as well. As Sousuke settled back against the bed he felt the condom inside him filling and he grabbed the loose hand around his dick, pumping himself with Sousuke’s hand and kissing him senseless before he reached his own release, Sousuke catching the cum in the palm of his hand, coming back to his senses as he twitched under him.

 

Rin hummed as Sousuke caressed his cheek, kissing him in that loving way of his. Rin let himself get peppered with kisses as he laid limp against Sousuke, catching his breath. He could hear Sousuke’s own ragged breathing start to settle, though the pounding of his heart did not slow. The ache of his back and legs became too much and he sat up, Sousuke holding the condom in place as Rin slid off him, flopping down on the bed next to him in a huff. He saw Sousuke get up, likely to throw out the used condom, and before he knew it he was be wiped down with a warm cloth.

 

He smiled, and his smile turned into laughter as he blinked open his eyes at Sousuke who was doing the same as he would do for him when Sousuke was too lazy to get up for a shower. Concentrating on making sure the other was comfortable. Sousuke was smiling, though he didn’t seem to understand what Rin thought was so funny as he continued to clean him up.

 

“It’s nice like this once in a while, huh?” Rin said, letting himself be doted upon. Sousuke hummed but said nothing, his smile softening as he wiped down Rin’s thighs. Rin sat up, grabbing the back of Sousuke’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. The damp washcloth stilled against his leg and he wrapped his arm around Sousuke’s shoulders pulling him down against the bed with him, holding him close.

 

“C’mere, this was supposed to be for you,” Rin said, kissing his forehead.

 

“For me?” Sousuke asked, settling against Rin, curling around him. “Why?”

 

“No reason, just wanted to spoil you,” Rin said. He carded his fingers through Sousuke’s hair, now damp with sweat. His eyes went droopy under the gentle massaging, but Rin could tell he wasn’t satisfied with the answer. He never was the type to just accept when someone wanted to do something for him.

 

“Because I love you,” Rin added, kissing the crease in his forehead as it smoothed away. Sousuke said nothing, but the arms around him squeezed him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com/post/176702148556/melting-point-meloncitrus-grandmelon-free)   
>  [Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/melon_citrus/status/1026520754626744321)


End file.
